Голден Криспс
Голден Криспс — марка картофельных чипсов, которые продают на Земле. Людо очень любит эти чипсы, а также долгое время использовал упаковку от них в качестве верхней одежды. Внешний вид 200px|thumb|left|Упаковка от чипсов. Чипсы упакованы в полиэтиленовый пакет золотистого цвета. На его передней части изображён логотип, нарисованный крупными буквами. Сверху находится надпись «GOLD'N», а снизу — «CRISPZ». Между двумя половинами логотипа расположена светло-жёлтая полоса с чипсом в голубоватом круге. В каждом из четырёх углов пакета есть по небольшому ромбу голубоватого цвета, а в левом нижнем углу также имеется логотип торговой марки «MSG». Сами чипсы представляют собой овальные кусочки обжаренного картофеля золотистого цвета. История 200px|thumb|right|Людо сильно радуется чипсам. В «Ludo in the Wild» Людо замечает пачку «Голден Криспс», когда дрейфует через пустоту между измерениями. Он голоден и хочет перекусить чипсами, но не может достичь их из-за отсутствия гравитационного притяжения в пустоте. Позже Людо видит упаковку чипсов, когда попадает в оползень, но опять не может их получить. Через месяц Авариус обнаруживает чипы, лежащие в снегу, но их отбирает у него гигантский паук. После упорной борьбы с паучихой за господство Людо захватывает чипсы в качестве своего трофея. Он использует закуску, чтобы приручить паука и делает из него своего прислужника. 200px|thumb|left|Авариус стал носить пакет от чипсов в качестве футболки. После того, как Людо съедает все чипсы, он начинает носить пустой пакет от Голден Криспс в качестве верхней одежды. Его можно заметить с пакетом на теле во всех следующих эпизодах второго и третьего сезонов кроме «Bon Bon the Birthday Clown» и «Ludo, Where Art Thou?». В эпизоде «Gift of the Card» Дженна ест чипсы лёжа на диване в гостиной семьи Диаз и попутно переписывается со своего телефона. 200px|thumb|right|пониголовая занимается спортом... но в то же время есть неполезную еду. В эпизоде «Running with Scissors» Пониголовая на беговой дорожке делает кардио-тренировку и ест чипсы, запивая их газировкой. 200px|thumb|left|Стар магией создаёт пачку «Голден Криспс» для Людо. Людо после поражения Тоффи хочет «найти себя» в одноимённом эпизоде. Для этого он просит Стар бросить его в пустоту. Принцесса выполняет просьбу, а затем создаёт пачку чипсов и бросает её следом в портал. Она быстро желает Людо удачи, и портал закрывается. В эпизоде «Sweet Dreams» Марко прыгает в портал, сделанный Стар во сне, и попадает в пустоту. Пустой пакет от «Голден Криспс» попадает ему в лицо. Там же мальчик замечает и самого Людо, и машет ему рукой. 200px|thumb|right|Тэд "заедает" своё горе. Тэд как обычно находится в волосах Келли в эпизоде «Lava Lake Beach». Он ест эти чипсы, когда переживает насчёт своего разрыва с девушкой. В эпизоде «Ludo, Where Art Thou?» пачка «Голден Криспс» плавает в пустоте около нового дома Людо. Появления Второй сезон *Ludo in the Wild *Wand to Wand *On the Job *By the Book *Gift of the Card *Is Mystery *Running with Scissors *The Hard Way *Face the Music *Starcrushed Третий сезон *''Стар против Сил Зла: Битва за Мьюни'' **Book Be Gone **Marco and the King **King Ludo **Toffee *Sweet Dreams *Lava Lake Beach *Ludo, Where Art Thou? Галерея S2E2 Bag of potato chips in space.png S2E2 Ludo sees the bag of chips.png S2E2 Close-up on bag of potato chips.png S2E2 Giant spider opens bag of chips.png S2E2 Giant spider webs bag of chips.png S2E2 Potato chips gold and crispy.png S2E2 Ludo wearing the potato chip bag.png S2E18 Janna eating potato chips while texting.png S2E31 Pony Head's phone and bag of Gold'n Crispz.png S3E18 Bag of Gold'n Crispz hits Marco in the face.png en:Gold'n Crispz Категория:Объекты Категория:Еда